The Destiny of the Firethief
by SilverPowder
Summary: Destiny never thought she was a hero, heck being a hero never crossed her mind, all she wanted to do was follow the path of Diviners, but when Merle Ambrose tells her she is important, and sends her on life threatening quests without her parents permission, she starts yearning for the rush of adventure and at some point, the rush of love. Rated M for violence, language&sex themes


_Intro:_

* * *

I specialized in Storm magic above all else. My mother wanted my to be a Pyromancer, a fire wizard, my father wanted me to be a Thaumaturges, a Ice wizard, for those were their main wizard positions.

But, I, I was in love with the entire concept of Diviners.

"That which can be imagined, can be achieved." The motto of all Diviners. In the beginning, my parents were outraged with the idea the their daughter would choose the path of Storm, instead of Fire or Ice like themselves.

" _How could you do this to us!?" My mother asks, amber red eyes glowing with rage, small flames slipping out through her fisted hands._

" _Myrna calm down," My father says putting his hands on my mother's shoulders. Steam evaporates from where they touch, father trying to calm mother down more than she is to him. "Lets try and hear her out sweetie." My father says, trying to calm her down._

 _They always said that your Wizard class showed parts of your personality, showed who you are, with my parents, it wasnt more spot on._

 _Father was always more coolheaded, having slicked back blue hair and silver white eyes, he was the perfect description of a Thaumaturges. He always thought of things with a level head, being more of a cold shoulder kind of guy then up in your face problem solver._

 _Mother on the other hand, Mother was vicious. Of course she was kind, caring, and lovely company, always giving warm smiles and hugs to everyone she met. But her temper was always difficult to handle. She was like a firecracker, once her fuse ran out she was off._

" _Hear her out?! Our daughter wants to become a Diviner! A storm Wizard! Do you know what that means!?" She yells at father pulling out of his grip. "Really Valdus! How can you support her in this?"_

 _Mother looks at father in rage, watching him as her dark red hair flows around her, the heat her body gives off making the air around her move upward._

 _My father looks at her affectionately before moving his gaze to me._

" _Destiny," He says to me with a kind tone. "Can you give me and your mother a moment to speak in private?"_

 _I look up at him, tears still streaming from my eyes. I was only 8 when I discovered I wanted to be a Diviner, and of course I told my parents, not having the slightest clue it would upset them in such a way._

 _My father walks over to me, and crouches to my eye level. "Please Destiny," He asks again wiping my tears from my eyes. I nod and walk out of the room, closing the door behind me._

 _I run up to my room and slam my door shut, blocking out any sounds I might hear of the arguing. I jump into bed and jam my head under my pillow._

" _That which can be imagined, can be achieved." Those words races through my mind over and over again._

 _I imagined mom and dad accepting my choice, accepting me for who I know I am. I know they love me, but I want them to accept me for who I am, for what I am._

 _It feels like hours pass before I hear a slight knock at my door. "Destiny?" I hear my father's soothing voice come from the other side of the door. I say nothing. "Can we come in?" He asks._

 _Again I say nothing._

 _I hear my bedroom door open, the heavy cedar door scraping against the stone floor. I hear two pairs of footsteps make their way over to my bed._

" _Destiny," My father says again, gently putting his cold hand on my shoulder, "Your mother has something to tell you."_

 _I take my head out from under my pillow but keep it down, not looking or speaking to her. "Sweetie," Mother says sitting down on the bed next to me, "I'm sorry for how I acted earlier, but we've come to a decision," I feel butterflies form in my stomach as I wait for her to speak the words she likely won't say. "We've spoken to Professor Balestrom, and as of tomorrow, you're officially enrolled as a Diviner in the School of storm."_

" _Really!?" I yell as I look up to my parents, tears forming in my eyes. "Yes sweetie," Father says choking up slightly._

 _I start crying as I throw myself into my mothers warm soft embrace, "Thank you thank you thank you." I say as I cry tears of joy. Mother laughs as father lightly ruffles my hair._

Since that day, I've only grown as a Diviner. It's been 8 years since I started practicing Storm magic. I've grown more than even Professor Balestrom thought I would.

With the progress I've made, its time for me to take the storm graduation test 2 years early, so I can start serving the Spiral and I felt like I was destined to do.

This is my story, this is my destiny, the destiny of Destiny Firethief.

* * *

 **Hey there! So it's been a while since Ive written. I have a hundred other fanfictions going at the moment, but recently ive gotten back into Wizard101 and so I thought I would write a fanfiction for it. Usually my chapters are much much longer but I wrote this as an intro to see if people would be interested in it.**

 **I rated it M for violence however I am also a slight smut writer, I know that this is a childs game but I love it even though I am not a child, depending on what people want and how many reviews I get, I might write in some smut, phowever if no one wants that I will simply write it without smut and with sweet light romance, keeping the M rating for Violence in the future. Blood, gore etc.**

 **Anyway please review and give me input! Any advice or comments are helpful to mold the story so please give me any opinions you have on it!**


End file.
